


Se toinen ministeri

by mimamu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Political RPF
Genre: Brexit, British Politics, Coronavirus, Gen, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Pandemics, Satire
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: Huom! Julkaisin tämän tarinan juuri ennen kuin Boris Johnson joutui sairaalahoitoon. Nyt kun hän on toipunut, hänen kustannuksellaan uskaltaa taas vitsailla :)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Se toinen ministeri

**Author's Note:**

> Huom! Julkaisin tämän tarinan juuri ennen kuin Boris Johnson joutui sairaalahoitoon. Nyt kun hän on toipunut, hänen kustannuksellaan uskaltaa taas vitsailla :)

**heinäkuu 2019**

Downing Street sijaitsi Lontoon keskustassa, Westminsterin kaupunginosassa. Katu oli erityisen tunnettu eräästä ovesta, joka kuului asuntoon numero kymmenen. Ovi oli väriltään musta, ja siinä oli leijonanpään muotoinen kolkutin, mikä ei ollut kovin ihmeellistä. Erikoiseksi oven teki se, että se voitiin avata ainoastaan sisäpuolelta. Jonkun oli siis syytä olla aina kotosalla, sillä muutoin Britannian pääministeri olisi joutunut kutsumaan todella pätevän lukkosepän päästäkseen takaisin virka-asuntoonsa.

Downing Street numero kymmenen sisustuksessa ei ollut säästelty. Yli kolmesataa vuotta vanhaa rakennusta kunnostettiin jatkuvasti, ja sen kulloinenkin haltija sai valita taideteokset makunsa mukaan maan kuuluisimmista gallerioista. Asunnossa oli kolme kerrosta ja sata huonetta. Portaikon seiniä komistivat kaikkien Britannian pääministereiden muotokuvat. Pian joukkoon lisättäisiin uusi muotokuva, joka esittäisi Borista. Borista, joka kuherteli parhaillaan portaissa vaimonsa, tyttöystävänsä tai rakastajattarensa kanssa. Totta puhuen Boris ei juuri nyt muistanut suhteen tarkkaa laatua. 

"Mennään tsekkaamaan, miltä makuuhuone näyttää", nainen kujersi.

Se oli Boriksen mielestä erinomainen idea. Harmi vain, että juuri silloin puhelin hänen povitaskussaan alkoi hälyttää. Boris oli lyömässä häirikölle punaista luuria korvaan, kun sattui vilkaisemaan soittajan nimeä. Se oli Yhdysvaltain presidentti.

"Sori vaan kulta, tähän minun täytyy vastata", Boris sanoi. "Mene sinä jo edeltä." Hän kouraisi naisen pakaraa hyvästiksi ja kiirehti sitten tökkäämään vihreän luurin kuvaa. "Haloo. Britannian juuri valittu uusi pääministeri puhelimessa."  
"Onneks olkoon, herra pääministeri", presidentti onnitteli venyvällä jenkkiaksentillaan. "Hemmetin hyvää työtä sen brexitin kanssa. Nyt vaan neuvottelet hyvän diilin EU:n kanssa."  
Boris päästi hermostuneen hykerryksen. Tässä sitä juteltiin Donald Trumpin kanssa ihan vain muina miehinä. "Helpommin sanottu kuin tehty. Siellä on se ärsyttävä fransmanni vastassa."

Ärsyttävä fransmanni eli EU:n nimeämä pääneuvottelija Michel Barnier. Varsinainen piikki Britannian peffassa.

"Jos joskus tarviit neuvoja, niin soita mulle."  
"Ilman muuta", Boris sanoi, mutta linja oli jo katkaistu.

Boris vilkaisi yläkertaan. Hänen teki mieli jatkaa matkaa kolmanteen kerrokseen, jossa yksityishuoneet sijaitsivat, mutta toisaalta hän halusi kurkistaa tulevaan työhuoneeseensa. Sen täytyi olla ihan tässä kulman takana. Boris harhaili pitkin käytävää, kun puhelin soi uudelleen. Se oli hänen isänsä.

"Heippa iskä", Boris sanoi. Hän oli juuri löytänyt oikean oven ja työnsi sen auki.  
"Onneksi olkoon", isä sanoi. "Koko tikkaremmiltä." Taustalta kuului epämääräistä mekkalaa ja kilistelyä. Isä vaikutti olevan kantapubissaan.

Boris ei vastannut. Hän oli kyllä löytänyt uuden työhuoneensa, mutta oli yksi pieni ongelma: edellinen pääministeri oli yhä paikalla. Nainen seisoi hämärässä toimistossa selin katsellen ulos ikkunasta pimenevään puutarhaan.

"Kiitos mutta nyt täytyy lopettaa", Boris sanoi isälleen. Hän läimäytti katkaisijasta valot päälle. "Mene kotiisi, Theresa. Pakkaa korkkarisi ja häivy. Tämä on nyt minun toimistoni."

Kun nainen kääntyi, Boris tajusi erehtyneensä. Nainen ei ollutkaan Theresa May. Hän oli nuorempi, joskaan ei enää nuori, mutta ei vanhakaan, nelikymppinen. Hyvin säilynyt. Nainen oli pukeutunut pitkään hameeseen ja viittaan, mikä näytti hieman epätavalliselta, mutta toisaalta Boris ei seurannut naisten muotia eikä kyllä miestenkään. Nytkin hänellä oli jaloissaan British Museumin matkamuistomyymälästä ostetut sukat, kolmatta päivää peräkkäin. Toinen niistä oli nurinpäin.

"Hyvää iltaa, herra pääministeri", nainen sanoi kohteliaasti mutta ei ihan niin mielistelevään sävyyn, mitä vasta valittu pääministeri oli odottanut. "Anteeksi tämä yllätysvierailu, mutta halusin puhua kanssasi heti tuoreeltaan ja kahden kesken."  
"Todellako", Boris sanoi mittaillen naista katseellaan. Borisista alkoi tuntua, että hänen hiuksensa olivat asettuneet liian siististi, joten hän sotki ne.  
"Menen suoraan asiaan", nainen sanoi. "Taikuus on todellista. Britanniassa asuu merkittävä vähemmistö noitia ja velhoja, ja minä olen heidän puhenaisensa, taikaministeri Hermione Granger."  
"Todellako", Boris toisti, tällä kertaa vähemmän innokkaana. Miten ihmeessä tämä sekopää oli päässyt Britannian pääministerin virka-asuntoon?  
"Todella", nainen sanoi. "Mutta en kuvittele sinun uskovan sanaakaan. Ei se mitään. Ei edeltäjäsikään uskonut. Joten jos sallit, pieni demonstraatio."

Kun naisen käsi hävisi viitan kätköihin, Boris hätkähti. Ei kai tunkeilija ollut aseistettu? Eikö täällä jossain ollut hätänappi, jota painamalla turvallisuuden sai paikalle? Mutta käsi oli jo tullut esiin, ja se piteli nyt jonkinlaista keppiä, kuin kapellimestari tahtipuikkoa.

"Siipiirdium lentiusa", nainen lausui tehden kepillään sulavan liikkeen.

Samassa tapahtui jotain hämmästyttävää. Tuntui kuin näkymätön voima olisi tarttunut Boriksen huonosti istuvaan pukuun. Hänen kenkänsä irtosivat hitaasti lattiasta, ja hän heilutteli käsiään ja jalkojaan tuloksetta, kuin mikäkin sätkyukko. Samassa hän ymmärsi mistä oli kyse. Väitettiinhän että LSD pysyi kehossa koko loppuelämän ajan ja saattoi aiheuttaa flashback-hallusinaatioita. Niistä Etonin opiskelijabileistä oli jo ikuisuus, mutta maksun aika oli viimein tullut.

"Vai taikaministeri", Boris toisti huvittuneena oman mielikuvituksensa rikkaudesta. Keppi naisen kädessä oli tietenkin taikasauva.

Taikaministeri liikautti sauvaansa, ja Boris tunsi taas lattian jalkojensa alla. Kätkettyään sauvan viittansa laskoksiin nainen ojensi hymyillen kätensä. Boris ravisti naisen kättä ja pisti merkille, että se tuntui hyvin todentuntuiselta. 

"Halpa temppu", nainen sanoi pahoitellen. "Mutta uskon sen säästäneen aikaa. Tässä on käyntikorttini." Boris tarttui naisen ojentamaan käyntikorttiin. Hermione Granger, siinä luki kultaisin kirjaimin. Taikaministeri. Lisäksi kortissa oli naisen kuva. Boriksen hämmästykseksi kuvan nainen puhkesi hymyyn. Vautsi, hän ajatteli. Tämä oli hauska trippi. "Mitä pidät?" nainen kysyi silmin nähden ylpeänä. "Se on oma keksintöni. Jos sinulla joskus on minulle asiaa, käytä sitä."

Boris tuijotti lumoutuneena, kuinka nainen kuvassa liikehti, korjasi asentoaan, räpäytti välillä silmiään. Hän havahtui vasta kun käytävältä alkoi kuulua askeleita.

"Boris?" naisääni huhuili.  
Hitsi, Boris ajatteli. Hän oli ehtinyt unohtaa seuralaisensa. "Se on rakastajattareni", hän selitti taikaministerille. "Ei kun tyttöystäväni. Tai siis vaimoni."  
"Kenen kanssa sinä oikein juttelet?" naisääni kysyi, tällä kertaa lähempää.  
Boris alensi ääntään. "Jos kerran olet noita niin... voisitko tehdä pikaisen katoamistempun?"

Ja toden totta. Kun hänen seuralaisensa kurkisti työhuoneeseen, Boris oli yksin. Taikaministeri oli kääntynyt kannoillaan ja kadonnut.

***

**maaliskuu 2020**

Boris löi läppärin kannen kiinni ja huokaisi. Taas yksi etäkokous hoidettu. Kaikki oli nykyään yhtä etää. Elämä oli keikahtanut päälaelleen muutamassa viikossa. Virus, jonka oli pitänyt olla vain tavallista ärhäkkäämpi kausi-influenssa, oli pistänyt koko maailman polvilleen. Se ei valikoinut uhrejaan. Sille kelpasivat sekä ylhäiset että alhaiset, ja Boriksella oli siitä omakohtaista kokemusta. Hänellä oli korkea kuume, päänsärkyä ja yskä, mutta mikään oireista, yhdessä tai erikseen, ei vapauttanut häntä tehtävistään kriisin keskellä. Puhelin hälytti, ja Boris pisti huolestuneena merkille, että soittaja oli hänen isänsä.

"Mitä tämä tarkoittaa?" Isän ääni kuulosti närkästyneeltä. "Pubin omistaja väittää, että olet määrännyt kaikki pubit kiinni. Eikö tässä maassa saa enää edes olutta juoda?"  
Boris oli kuulevinaan taustalta lasien kilinää. "Voi helvetin kuustoista, iskä. Et kai sinä ole nyt siellä pubissa?"  
"Jos minua huvittaa mennä pubiin niin sitten minä menen."  
"Maailmassa riehuu vaarallinen kulkutauti, ja sinä kuulut riskiryhmään!"  
Isä kuului tuhahtavan. "Riskiryhmään, piskiryhmään..."  
"Miten minä voin kehottaa kansalaisia eristäytymään, kun oma isänikään ei noudata virallisia määräyksiä? Mene kotiin ja pese kädet saippualla. Minulle tulee nyt toinen puhelu."

Seuraava soittaja oli vaimo, tyttöystävä tai rakastajatar. "Kuinka kauan tämä vielä kestää?" nainen tivasi. "Lapset eivät voi mennä kouluun eivätkä nähdä kavereita. Kaupasta on vessapaperi ja makaroni loppu. Tee nyt jotain! Sinä olet tämän maan pääministeri!"

Boris lausui jokusen rauhoittelevan sanan ennen kuin päätti puhelun. Oikeastaan hän itsekin kaipasi rauhoittelua, mutta kenen kanssa hän voisi puhua? Angela ja Emmanuel nyt ainakin olivat poissa laskuista, sillä kaikki mannermaalla vihasivat häntä brexitin takia. Mutta olihan hänellä vielä yksi kaveri jäljellä, Boris tajusi, ja etsi puhelimestaan Yhdysvaltain presidentin numeron.

"Haloo!" presidentti vastasi. "Mitä äijä?"  
"Kaikki on päin helvettiä", Boris voihkaisi. "Minullakin on nyt se virus."  
"Harmin paikka. Muista juoda jotain lämmintä."  
"No ei tässä nyt lämpimät juomat auta", Boris sanoi kiukkuisemmin kuin oli tarkoitus. "Enkä minä suinkaan ole ainut, joka tässä maassa on sairastunut."  
"Pikku flunssahan se vaan on."  
"Pikku flunssa? Eihän minkään maan terveydenhuolto kestä tällaista kriisiä. Sairaat jäävät ilman asiallista hoitoa. Talous romahtaa. Koko tuntemamme maailmanjärjestys voi olla vaakalaudalla."  
"Joo", presidentti sanoi. "Huomasin, että mun osakesalkun arvo oli ikävästi tippunut. Mutta ei hätää, kyllä tästä pääsiäiseen mennessä on selvitty."

Boris lopetti keskustelun lyhyeen. Yhdysvaltain presidentistä ei nyt ollut apua. Entä se toinen ministeri, se, jonka kanssa Boris oli jutellut viime kesänä, flashbackinsa aikana? Nainen oli vaikuttanut yllättävän terävältä tapaukselta. Ja Boris oli juuri sopivan väsyneessä mielentilassa pieneen mielikuvitusmatkaan. Hän sulki silmänsä ja keskittyi ajattelemaan naista, joka oli esitellyt itsensä Britannian taikaministeriksi. Mutta kun hän avasi silmänsä, toimisto oli yhä tyhjä.

"Taikaministeri?" Boris sanoi tuntien olonsa typeräksi. "Huhuu? Taikaministeri?" Kun mitään ei vieläkään tapahtunut, Boris päätti muuttaa lähestymistapaa. Hän pamautti nyrkkinsä pöytään. "Taikaministeri! Tänne ja sassiin, saakeli soikoon!" hän karjui. Se oli virhe, joka kostautui yskänpuuskana.  
"Onko siellä kaikki kunnossa?" joku hänen avustajistaan kysyi oven läpi. "Haluatko keskustella jonkun ministerin kanssa?"  
"Kaikki kunnossa", Boris sai raakuttua.

Samassa Boris tajusi jotain, joka sai hänen jo valmiiksi rasittuneen sydämensä jättämään lyönnin välistä. Taikaministerin käyntikortti. Hän ryhtyi tonkimaan työpöytänsä laatikoita. Muistikirjoja, valokuvia, ravintolan noutoruokalista, latureita, jotka eivät sopineet enää mihinkään laitteeseen, kuulakärkikyniä, joista yksikään ei toiminut. Lopulta hän veti koko laatikon irti ja kumosi sen sisällön lattialle. Kaiken roinan alta leijaili pahvinpalanen. Boris poimi käyntikortin vapiseviin hyppysiinsä. Hermione Granger, siinä luki yhä. Taikaministeri. Hallusinaatiot eivät jättäneet jälkeensä käyntikortteja.

Siinä, missä taikaministerin kuva oli ollut, oli nyt vain tyhjät kehykset. "Rouva taikaministeri", Boris puhutteli käyntikorttia poikkeuksellisen kunnioittavaan äänensävyyn. "Voisitko tulla käymään?"

Kun mitään ei tapahtunut, Boris huokaisi ja viskasi käyntikortin menemään. Mitä hän oli oikein kuvitellut? Ehkä nainen oli ollut jokin turvallisuuspalvelun pila. Ei taikuutta ollut olemassakaan.

"Hyvää päivää", joku sanoi. Kun Boris nosti katseensa, tuttu nainen seisoi hänen edessään. Taikaministeri hymyili ja ojensi kättään.  
"Ei!" Boris henkäisi. "Muista turvaväli! Eikä missään nimessä kättelemistä."  
Nainen vakavoitui. "Tiedän, mitä synkkää aikaa nyt eletään. Taikaministeriö seuraa jästien uutisia tarkkaan. Olen ohjeistanut taikovaa väestöä noudattamaan samoja säädöksiä, joten meikäläiset pysyttelevät kyllä pois jaloista."  
"Auta minua!" Boris huudahti. "Jos todella osaat taikoa, niin taio minut taas terveeksi! Taio koko virus helvettiin."  
Nainen pudisti päätään. "Kunpa voisin auttaa. Mutta velhoilla ja noidilla on omat sairautensa. Virukset eivät vahingoita meitä, eikä taikuus tehoa niihin. Tämä taistelu teidän on käytävä yksin."  
"Mutta sittenhän... Sittenhän me tosiaan voimme kätellä." Boris riensi naisen luokse, tarttui tämän käteen molemmin käsin ja vatkasi sitä sydämensä kyllyydestä. Tuntuipa se hyvältä. Niin hyvältä, että hän muiskautti kaupan päälle vielä poskipusunkin.  
"Herra pääministeri..." nainen sanoi hämillään.  
"Sano Boris vaan", Boris sanoi virnistäen leveästi. Poskisuudelma oli muistuttanut häntä ranskalaisista, ja jos tässä kaikessa oli jotain lohdullista, niin se oli se, että se raivostuttava fransmannikin oli saanut tämän viheliäisen taudin.


End file.
